bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed politicians
officials.]] The following is a list of unnamed politicians. Rhizomian politician There is a male Rhizomian senator who appears in the episode "The Planet Destroyer" talking or arguing with Aarrfvox. Presumably they are discussing whether or not to surrender to Evil Emperor Zurg or what had happened to Tradeworld and Tangea. He represents his home planet of Rhizome in the Galactic Senate. Given that Rhizome is a peaceful planet, he more than likely was one of the many signatories of the Galactic Peace Initiative. Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *Inside Job (no lines) *The Planet Destroyer (no lines) *War and Peace and War (no lines) *Rookie of the Year (no lines) Vulturan politician Appearances *Inside Job White-haired politician This politician, resembling an elf, has been spotted often. Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *Inside Job (no lines) *The Planet Destroyer (no lines) *War and Peace and War (no lines, montage) *Rookie of the Year (no lines) Blue-haired politician Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *The Planet Destroyer (no lines) *Revenge of the Monsters (no lines) Pink-skinned politician Appearances *Inside Job Green-skinned politician Appearances *Inside Job Tiger-like politician Not much is known about this senator and member of the Galactic Alliance. What is known is that he is seen communicating with other senators to bring about peace to the galaxy. He resembles a bipedal tiger complete with black stripes on his head, and is a member of an unknown species. He wears a magenta tunic with gold trimming with a metal hat. He is the only member of his species shown on the series. Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *Inside Job (no lines) *The Planet Destroyer (no lines) *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Revenge of the Monsters *War and Peace and War (no lines, montage) *Rookie of the Year (no lines) *Ancient Evil (no lines) Twig-like politician He appears as a dark green twig-like figure. He comes from an unknown species. He does not appear to have a nose. He signed an unconditional surrender to Zurg in the Episode "The Planet Destroyer". He is also one of the Senators kidnapped from Capital Planet by the Chlorm and imprisoned in their zoo. His habitat resembles a hotel pool and lounge area complete with reclining beach chairs and umbrellas. He is rescued by Buzz Lightyear. He also appears in the episode "Rookie of the Year". He is one of the most common unnamed senators to appear in the series though he does not have any spoken lines. He wears a red robe. Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *Inside Job (no lines) *The Planet Destroyer (no lines) *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Rookie of the Year (no lines) Frog-like politician Appearances *The Adventure Begins *Inside Job Multi-eyed politician Appearances *The Adventure Begins (no lines) *Inside Job (no lines) Elephant-like politician Appearances *Inside Job (no lines) Gallery Vulturan politician.png|The Vulturan politician. White-haired politician.png|The white-haired politician. Blue-haired politician.png|The blue-haired politician. Pink-skinned politician.png|The pink-skinned politician. Tiger-like politician.png|The tiger-like politician. Twig-like politician.png|The twig-like politician. Multi-eyed politician.png|The multi-eyed politician. * * Category:Unnamed characters